Night Fang
by SaiyukiSucker
Summary: This is a Halloween fic! I hope you like it! some LavixYuu at the end but nothing else. but maybe a little AlllenxLenalee.........


**DISCLAMIR: I OWN NOTHING LEAVE ME BE.........

* * *

  
**

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled as the said Chinese girl was hit with an Akuma bullet. She went flying down hitting a couple of buildings. Allen went and sliced an Akuma in two. 'I hope Lenalee's alright....' Allen thought kicking a level three Akuma off himself.

* * *

"Aagh! Ah! Ah!" Lenalee yelled gasping for breath. A cry of pain ripped through her as long, sharp fangs started to form over two of Lenalee's teeth. "AHHHHH!" Lenalee yelled.

* * *

"Lenalee, are you sure your okay?" Allen asked as he and Lenalee walked down the halls of the Order.

"Allen-kun, I told you I'm fine. If I have any problems I'll go to the Head-Nurse, okay?" Lenalee asked the slightly panicking boy.

"S-sure thing," Allen said walking away from the older girl. Lenalee smiled as he walked away. Lenalee went to talk to Jerry about getting coffee fro the Science Department.

Lenalee walked into her brother's office calling;

"Who wants coffee?" All of the men raised their hands and Lenalee walked over to her sleeping brother.

"Nii-san?" Lenalee asked, shaking her brother. Komui jumped up.

"Yes, my lovely sister?" He asked in a sweet voice. Lenalee smiled. 'Typical nii-san...' The sixteen year-old thought.

"Here's your coffee!" Lenalee chirped. Komui smiled and started going on about how much he needed Lenalee's coffee to work and live.

* * *

Later that night, Lenalee was twisting in her bed. Cold sweat slid down her face. 'Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!' Lenalee screamed in her head, gripping the sheets on her bed. Lenalee opened her, now, blood red eyes.

"Blood......." Lenalee whispered jumping out of bed. She ran out of her room not bothering closing the door behind her.

* * *

Allen lay in bed dreaming of his foster father.

"Mana...." Allen whispered, a small smile creeping upon his face. He jumped when he felt two cold, but fragile arms wrap around his waist. 'What the-?!' Allen thought. Something warm and wet made its way up and down Allen's neck. A blush covered the white-haired boy's face.

"WH-what are you doing?!" Allen asked trying to move out of the person's grip.

"Blood....." The figure whispered. 'That sounds a lot like.......'

"Lenalee?" Allen questioned. His only response was something as sharp as needles gliding down his neck. Lenalee removed one hand from the younger boy's hip and placed it over his mouth. She then pierced her fangs into Allen's neck. A muffled scream tore from Allen's lips. It hurt so much! Allen felt liquid run down his neck, along with the sound of his blood being drunken. This was proof enough for him. Lenalee had become a vampire.

* * *

The next morning Lenalee woke up feeling good as new! 'Maybe I just needed sleep...' Lenalee thought getting out of her bed to bathe.

After a nice long hot bath Lenalee dressed and headed out the door. She waved to the people in the halls as she walked to the cafeteria.

"Allen, what happened to your neck?!" Lenalee heard Lavi shout when she walked in the room.

"N-nothing! It's just a scratch," Allen said putting his hand over the band-aid that covered his neck.

"What you do? Fall?" Lavi asked quite amused.

"Y-yeah.....Y-yeah! That's what happen! I fell down this morning, getting out of bed." Allen said chuckling. Lavi started to laugh at the boy. Making small jokes out of the incident. 'Something's not right here......' Lenalee thought.

* * *

That night Allen sat awake in his bed, with a frightened look on his face. 'That wasn't real last night. I was just having a dream! That's it a dream!' Allen thought holding his neck. 'Screw that thought! Those holes in my neck didn't come outta no where!' Allen thought shaking a little. Allen heard the sound of his door creak open a bit. All he saw were red eyes, and then his world went black.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes to the sound of light talking.

"I can't believe that happened to him," A voice that sounded like Jerry said.

"Well, it's not like she _meant_ to do it," Another voice. Lavi?

"Well she won't be doing it anymore. Now that Komui has her," Reever?

"It's done! I have fixed my darling Lenalee!" A louder voice was now heard. 'Komui....' Allen thought.

"Che," Was heard from the corner. Kanda.

"Lighten up, Yuu!" Lavi said wrapping an arm around Kanda's waist. Kanda blushed slightly. 'Oh yeah, Kanda and Lavi are dating......' Allen thought before sitting up. Excuse me, _trying _to sit up. A sharp pain was felt in Allen's neck.

"Shit!" Allen called before putting head back down on the pillow.

"He's awake!" Jerry called pointing to the boy.

"What happened?" Allen asked turning his head to Komui.

"Lenalee almost killed you. But she's fixed now, so she can't harm anyone. _But_ just in case, she will not be leaving the Order for a while." Komui explained.

"Where is she?" Allen asked his voice horse.

"She's in the hall. Even if _I_ asked her, she wouldn't come in." Komui said walking out of the room. Soon everyone else filed out. 'Poor Lenalee....' Allen thought rubbing his neck. He then turned his head in a slow manner, as not to injure his neck, to see who was coming into his room. All he saw were the same red eyes he saw the day before..........


End file.
